Brothers
by Robin Lynn Smith
Summary: I'm bad @these. and i have like a bazillion ideas where this can go.. so this 1st chappie is rather general and very similar to the book. kinda. idk. Eragon is not a rider! but is a magician! brom was a rider like in the book. t for safety
1. Chapter 1

**AN: sooo. I started another story thingy. Idk where it's going (I know. That's what happened last time too and look what happened then) but just so you know…this is for a different series, which I personally like better than harry potter (scandalous right?) anyways here goes… Arya is captured the exact same way as in the book btws. ps. Belongs to Christopher paolini. I can wish though... **

Eragon reached the clearing wear the deer were laying down for the night a knocked (nocked?) an arrow. The doe he was aiming for had a limp, it was surprising that she had made it that far with the herd without some animal picking her off. An explosion tore through the night and the deer bolted. Eragon slipped back somewhat and looked cautiously at the source of the explosion. A blue stone sat in the middle of the now nearly destroyed clearing. Advancing cautiously Eragon picked up the stone and looked at it carefully. It appeared to be perfectly smooth and was polished flawlessly. Eragon looked quickly around to make sure that the deer weren't still in the vicinity. Seeing that they obviously weren't he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to return home empty handed except for the stone. The clearing was far too open to make a camp so he slipped back into the woods to find a place to sleep.

The trip back to Carvahall took roughly all of the morning and most of the afternoon. By the time Eragon reached the butcher shop it was nearing evening. Eragon pushed the door open and walked in. Sloan was standing behind the counter, polishing one of his knives. He didn't even look up as Eragon walked in.

"So you've finally decided to join the rest of the world." Sloan said.

"I came here to trade you for meat."

"Do you have money?" Came Sloan's reply.

"No" Eragon stated, "but I have this." He pulled out the stone. Sloan looked at it, weighed it, and said, "I'll give you enough meat to fill ¾ of your pack for the stone.

"Fine." Said Eragon. And they made the trade.

3 days later…

Two hooded figures walked into Sloan's shop. They conversed quickly with each other in a strange language of clicks. The taller of the two said in the common language, "Where is the owner of this store?" It came out of his mouth like the creature was unaccustomed to the language. It sounded vaguely hissy. Katrina, Sloan's daughter, came out.

"He is not in right now, he had to run an errand. May I be of assistance?"

"Three days ago," the stranger said. "There was a boy who came here correct?"

"Yes," Katrina said, "Eragon. He came here to buy meat because his hunt failed. Why?"

"He traded you a stone correct?"

"Yes he did."

"We are willing to pay you for it. How much?"

"Well it was traded for…" Katrina paused to do some math. "50 coins will be sufficient."

"Very well." Came the stranger's response. "It will be paid." He pulled out a pouch of coins and counted out the fifty. Katrina took the coins and slipped to the back. She found the light silvery purple stone and brought it front.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thank you." The stranger said. "Your service will be remembered. Out of curiosity where is the boy who found this?"

"I believe he left yesterday with the story teller, Brom after his home was destroyed. Garrow died then, so he really has nowhere to stay, because Roran is working as one of Horst's appentences. I can't remember where Eragon and Brom were going to though."

"Well thank you. That information is sufficient." The strangers walked out of the shop leaving a very puzzled and confused Katrina.

The day after that…

"Brom" Eragon called. "What are these strange markings on the ground? They look like claw marks." Brom walked over to where Eragon was kneeling on the ground.

"They are," he replied. "Those are from the Ra'zac's mounts. The Letherblaka. If you want to ever want to get revenge on the Ra'zac for killing Garrow you should avoid fighting them with their mounts, at least until your power has expanded. Those are about a week old though; we should be safe to camp here for the night. They will be far away from here by now." Eragon nodded then stood up.

"It's safe to make a fire then?" Brom nodded and started to get food out of his pack. Eragon began to gather wood to make a fire. As the fire was dimming and Eragon and Brom had eaten Brom reached over toward his pack. He tossed a stick that was roughly shaped like a sword toward Eragon.

"Stand up, boy." He said. Eragon groaned and got to his feet. He was still sore from sparring the night before. He shifted to a fighting stance and waited for Brom to make the first move. After a few moments it came. They continued to fight for about an hour or so, until Brom completely disarmed Eragon. They both collapsed exhausted. "I'll take the first watch," said Brom. "Go ahead and get some sleep. We'll reach Therinsford tomorrow. Then we'll be able to get horses and figure out where they've gone. We'll have a hard time catching up though, I didn't realize they were flying. We may not be able to catch them until after they are done with whatever they were in Carvahall for."

**Soo…yea… that was a veryyy boring chapter-ish thing. Oh well. I have more ideas for where this is going to go…anyways. If you guys have any suggestions or anything I'd appreciate it! okay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: well. Here's the next chapter. You should feel special. I bothered to write it in a timely fashion. Like a day…weird. Well then. Don't expect this often…:P I'm just bored.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Christopher Paolini, except for the things that you don't recognize. Then those probably belong to me! :D**

"Eragon," Brom's voice was urgent. "We have to get moving. Now. The Letherblaka just flew over us. I didn't think they'd be back." He looked worried. Eragon groaned and rolled over, still half asleep. The fire had been stamped out and everything except the blanket Eragon was laying on was packed up.

"What's the matter? They can't be following us." Eragon said. "We're the ones who are following them."

"I know," said Brom. "And I'm not sure why they've come back here. It was only one. It's not like them to split up. One of them must still be on the way to Uru'bean. They must have left something important." He glanced worriedly at the sky. "Let's get moving." At the moment there was a rush of wind and a thump behind Brom.

"Umm…Brom?" said Eragon. Brom let out a few choice swear words then started running, signaling for Eragon to follow him. He had reacted a moment too late. The Ra'zac had already shot an arrow at the running Brom. Eragon paused when he saw Brom collapse. He spun around.

"Going to try and fight me, little one?" laughed the Ra'zac. Eragon whispered a few words of the ancient language and sent several stones flying at the Ra'zac. The creature laughed and sidestepped all of them. "This may be easier than I thought," the creature said, "When I was told to find you after finding the egg I had expected at least a semi competent magician. What the king could possibly want with you is beyond me." Eragon took advantage of the Ra'zac's momentary lapse in concentration and grabbed Brom's knife from the ground where it had fallen and threw it as hard as he could at the Ra'zac. The Ra'zac reacted, but a little slowly. The knife barely grazed its arm then buried itself in a tree. The Ra'zac said something in its own language. Before he could register the fact that something had happened Eragon was pinned to the ground by the Ra'zac's mount. Its leathery wings blocked out the little moonlight there was. Eragon struggled, but there was little he could do against the creature's tremendous weight. The Ra'zac walked over to where Eragon was. All it took was one blow to the head and Eragon went limp. The Ra'zac bound his hands and feet and tossed him over the Letherblaka's back. The Letherblaka took off. By dawn they reached Gil'ead.

Eragon woke up in a small cell. His mind felt strangely fuzzy, and he had a terrible headache. He groaned and sat up. It turned out that he had good timing in doing so. At that very moment the door to his cell slammed open. A tall person walked in. He had dark red hair and his eyes were deep red. He was dressed all in black and was extremely pale. Eragon only had to glance at him to know that he was a shade. Eragon suppressed a shiver, and averted his eyes pretending to be very interested at a piece of wall.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Eragon." The sound of the Shade's voice sent chills up Eragon's spine even in his hazy state.

"I am Durza. You will be travelling to Uru'baen with me, the Ra'zac, and one of our other…guests. If you should try and resist at any time during that period of transmit the consequences will be… unpleasant. You will respond now saying that you understand. Although I don't believe you will have much of a chance to resist." Eragon realized that he had no choice and nodded.

The next morning Eragon was woken by being roughly pulled to his feet. His hands were quickly bound and he was pulled out the door to his cell, down a hallway, and finally outside. Used to the dark as he was he blinked rapidly even in the dim early morning sun. The Letherblaka were already outside as were the Ra'zac. Eragon shuddered even at just the sight of them. Even worse was Durza, who looked even scarier with his almost translucent skin in the sunlight. There was a slight breeze in the air. Unconscious next to Durza was a woman. She looked utterly defeated, her hair was unkempt and even from several yards away Eragon could see the results of numerous weeks if not months of constant torture. It looked as if she would collapse should Durza let go of her arm. Durza swept his gaze around the small group. It vaguely crossed Eragon's mind that he must be drugged and that it was wearing off because he was starting to be able to think more. Not that it mattered, he couldn't have escaped anyways. Gil'ead was nothing more than a military establishment and all around him were guards and soldiers. Not to mention the shade, Ra'zac and Letherblaka. Resigning himself to the situation Eragon allowed himself to be forced onto the Letherblaka. He was tied to the saddle, which prevented him from throwing himself or falling off the creature as it flew. Before he could react he was also knocked unconscious again, so it wasn't as if he could do anything about it anyways. A similar situation had happened by the larger of the two Letherblaka involving the woman and the Shade.


End file.
